A Trick of Time
by LunaJ
Summary: When lily is 16 she goes to bed one night and says a quick prayer for the idiot who is stupid enough to marry James Potter. When she wakes up the next day she's not 16 anymore, she 23 and is the idiot who married him. and only he can help her get back.
1. Prologue

A Trick of Time By- LunaJ  
  
Prologue  
  
"I think its brilliant!" he said  
  
"It is NOT!" I replied "Seriously Potter when are you going to grow up?"  
  
As if being 16 wasn't difficult enough I have to go through my teenage years with James Potter constantly breathing down my neck. I hate, despise and loath James more than any living and breathing creature on this planet. Just the thought of him makes me wince and causes my insides to curl with disgust. I've had enough of him to last me a life time. He really needs to inflate that oversized head of his. When somebody hangs a giant poster of himself in the commons, they've gone to far.  
  
Besides the fact that he's an egotistical maniac, he's also the biggest player I've ever seen. He's gone through just about ever girl in our year, the year under us and even some above us. What girls see in him, I will never understand. Whoever would be foolish enough to fall for him is a complete idiot, and for being that stupid they deserve to be his "flavor of the week."  
  
I left Potter and went up the stairs leading to the girls dorms. I walked into my dorm and Gwen was sitting on her bed. She was like a sister to me, and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been there for me since the train ride here first year and she's one of the few people I'd actually trust my life with, or give my life for.  
  
Clarissa, who I call Issa, however was sitting on my bed and giggling madly. I was just about to ask why, but then I saw it. Oh God, not another one. Clarissa picked up the rose and tossed it over to me.  
  
"Lily just date him, dump him and then he can stop wasting his money on roses." She said "Do you realize that's the fifth one this month?"  
  
"12th one this year." Gwen chimed in  
  
"and 32nd all together." I finished. For the past 3 years James has been some what infatuated with me. Trying to bribe, pester and sweet talk me into going out with him. It's not me he wants though; he just wants to be able to say he's been through every 6th year gyfinndor, Ravenclaw and hufflepuff girl.  
  
"You know what this means?" Clarissa asked. I was about to inquire what but there was no need. Caroline, another girl who shared our dorm burst in sobbing her heart out. It meant that Potter had dumped Caroline after a somewhat short relationship, 1 and ½ weeks. He was back on the market.  
  
"Lily, why don't you just try it? He's not that bad." Gwen told me. She had dated Potter for about a month at the end of 4th year. (In my opinion the biggest mistake she ever made)  
  
"Why anyone would be stupid enough to try their luck with Potter I'll never understand."  
  
"I resent that!" Clarissa said stubbornly  
  
"Sorry Issa." I quickly apologized. Clarissa had, had a surprisingly long relationship with James too, a month and a half. Next to Gwen, Clarissa was probably my best friend at Hogwarts. She had a few qualities I didn't like, but I still risk my neck for her. She's somewhat self centered, and tended to hold grudges... extremely long grudges. She didn't speak to Gwen for a month because Gwen was James's next girlfriend after her.  
  
I took the rose and tied it to my owl, Aphrodite's foot. I scratched her head and said "You know what to do." She pecked me affectionately and flew out the window to return the rose.  
  
Then I turned and walked over to Caroline. "Cheer up doll, Potter's a player and we all know it. He's gone through practically everyone. It has nothing to do with you... it's his idiotic ego." I told her and she started to dry her tears.  
  
"But Lily... I thought he was..." she started to cry again as she chocked out the words "the one." Had she not been really upset right now, I would have rolled my eyes at that completely ludicrous thought.  
  
"Caroline you have the rest of your life to fine 'the one'" Gwen said as she came over.  
  
"There's better fish in the sea." Clarissa told her  
  
"Actually I pity the woman who marries Potter." I said to myself  
  
"Only you would." Care said slowly  
  
"I don't know what you all see in him." I said slightly annoyed. "And I will feel really sorry for the idiot who is actually stupid enough to marry him. She will have nothing but heartache with him... I bet the marriage won't last."  
  
I was tired so I left Caroline with Clarissa and Gwen. I walked myself over to my bed and crawled into it. As I started dozing off I mentally said a quick prayer for the fool who marries him... Then I feel into a deep and sound sleep.  
  
Morning came and I could hear birds merrily singing outside. Without opening my eyes I sat up and stretched my hands high up over my head I yawned and then I slowly opened my eyes. I screamed. I wasn't in my dorm. I wasn't even in Hogwarts. My four poster bed was gone and I was sitting in a queen bed and covered with a flowery comforter. Then a lump lying next to me flung the comforter off himself and sat straight up next to me. "Lily darling... what's wrong?"  
  
End of Prologue a/n- well how was it? Give me enough feedback and I will post a new chap every 7 days!!! Jeannie 


	2. the Blue Page

Chapter 1. The Blue Page  
  
The lump was a man, a man with messy jet black hair and familiar soft hazel eyes. What struck me most was that he looked as if he could be Potter's older brother.  
  
Frightened I sprung out of the bed. What the heck was I doing in a bed with a MAN who looked like he could be 25 years old? I backed slowly away.  
  
"Lils, calm down and tell me what wrong." He said soothingly  
  
"Who are you... what the heck am I doing here. How did I get here..." then I stared down at the frilly lingerie I was wearing. Oh my God. I was in a bed with a man. Oh my God. Oh my God!  
  
"Lils you're talking crazy, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see a doctor..."  
  
"Just tell me who you are." I said shaking  
  
"Lily, it's me, James, James Potter, your HUSBAND."  
  
I felt like I was going to be sick. I spun around and ran out of the room, down a stairway and into the nearest bathroom I could fine. My mouth dropped as I looked at myself in the mirror. This couldn't be me, it couldn't possibly be. My hair was longer, I'd filled out in some places and thinned out in others. There was no trace of babyfat anywhere. I was about 2 inches taller and there was wisdom in my facial features. I looked as if I could be over 20. What the heck was happening?  
  
"Lily come out, please come out." Said the man as he knocked on the door.  
  
Had I traveled in time? Had I just slept through the past few years? How in the world had I gotten from Hogwarts to this house?  
  
"...we need to talk. Just tell me what's wrong" he said and he knocked on the door.  
  
"How old am I?" I asked quietly.  
  
"What?" he responded sounding confused  
  
"How old am I?" I repeated  
  
"Lily, you're scaring me." He said through the door  
  
"How old am I?" I asked a third time.  
  
"You're 23."  
  
My heart was pounding, my head was hurting and I was so incredibly confused. I'm 23 years old, I have no clue where I am and I'm married to JAMES POTTER? This had to be a nightmare... maybe it was? I shut my eyes and pinched my arm; then slowly opened them again. I was still in the bathroom.  
  
With James still talking and knocking on the door I slumped down in the corner and tried to sort the entire thing out. I began thinking 'The last thing I remember before I went to bed last night was Caroline crying because James had dumped her. Then I said something, about pitying Potter's wife. Could that have triggered a spell of some sort?' I continued to try and figure it out, and my "husband" was still trying to persuade me to come out of the bathroom. The only other thing I could think of was that this is some sort of a premonition. I mentally kicked myself for not paying more attention in Divination, then decided that when this whole night mare was over, I'd enroll in a muggle convent to keep this horrible nightmare of MARRYING JAMES POTTER from coming true. Somehow I had to figure out how to become 16 again, and how to get back to Hogwarts. I need someone who can help me, someone who I trust with my life. That was an easy answer. Gwen.  
  
I opened that bathroom door and James was standing there looking pale and scared. I hadn't seen that expression on his face since 2nd year when during a detention the Whomping Willow beat the crud out of me.  
  
"Lily, I think you need to lay down."  
  
"No, thank you Potter." I snarled. He was the last person I wanted to deal with at the moment  
  
"Potter? Lily you haven't called me that since 6th year."  
  
I ignored that comment and asked "Where's the blue page?" (a/n- think of it as a wizard version of 'the yellow pages')  
  
"Lily, I don't think this is the time..."  
  
"Where is it?" I asked again  
  
"In the desk in the kitchen."  
  
I got up to go get it but then I realized I didn't have any clue where the kitchen in this house was.  
  
"Umm Potter could you point me in the direction of the kitchen?"  
  
"Again with the 'Potter' thing? Lily what has gotten into you, and what do you mean? Are you telling me that after living in this house for 2 years you have no idea where the kitchen is?"  
  
"Oh so we've been married 2 years?" I asked him and my eyes set upon a picture of me in a white dress robe and James in very fancy black one.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you to see a healer." He said forcefully  
  
Maybe I needed one... no. They'd think I was crazy. Well maybe I am... ugh!! I needed Gwen!  
  
"No! Just take me to the kitchen." I said stubbornly  
  
"Alright then..." he moved his hand toward mine and I moved mine out of his reach. He looked hurt, but he led the way down the hall and through a foyer to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen had a large shelf full of books, a food preserver over in the corner, cabinets covering every wall, a table for 2 and a desk off to the side. I bent down and looked in the bottom drawer on the right side.  
  
James tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" I asked irritably  
  
"Top shelf dear." He said gently  
  
Sure enough I opened the top shelf and there sat the blue piece of parchment. I felt stupid but I asked "Umm where's my wand?" he didn't say anything directly to me but he muttered little comments like "psycho" and "amnesia" all the way down the hall. A few moments later he returned with my wand. The only familiar thing I'd seen since I'd woken up. He handed me the wand and I tapped the parchment. A rip in the center formed a mouth like shape and spoke.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Potter." It began, and I flinched "Who might you be looking for today?"  
  
"Gwendolyn Malcorft" I said over my shoulder I saw James's mouth drop.  
  
The rip in the parchment seal it's self for a short moment and then reopened and spoke "Not found."  
  
"Lily... You don't remember?" James said with a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Lily... I don't know what's going on with you this morning. I think you need to lie down."  
  
I ignored him and tapped the blue parchment again and said clearly. "Gwendolyn Malcorft" and the rip in the blue page opened again and said "Not Found, Mrs. Potter why don't we check the deceased section?"  
  
My stomach twisted inside me "Deceased?" I said with a gulp  
  
James put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked away. "Lily..." he said softly "Gwen is..." he pause for a moment but I knew what was coming "Dead."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
yay!! Thank you to my amazing 8 reviewers you guys are fantastic!!! Think u guys can give me another 8? I'd love you forever! Next chapter will be up next weekend!  
  
Love, Lj 


	3. 16 to 23

Chapter 2 16 to 23  
  
"No." I said quietly and I slumped down and sat on the floor. "It's not true." I put my hands in my face and began to sob. "It's not true." I cried "You're all lying! This is just a nightmare, an incredibly awful nightmare."  
  
"Lily, it's been 2 years... I thought you had made peace with this?" James said looking quite disturbed by my reaction.  
  
"2 years? She's been gone 2 years? She died when she was 21, but she had so much potential! How... can... sheee... be... gooone?" I cried "no... this can't... be... happening to... meeeeeeee"  
  
He sat down beside me and rub my back with his hand "Shh... Lily it's alright. Everything's going to be ok."  
  
"How... did she?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"I CAN'T!" I sobbed harder  
  
"You don't remember? Lily... what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"  
  
"That's nooott impooortant, Gwen's..." I couldn't even say it  
  
"No, Lily. Listen, have to tell me. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Caroline... crying... because you... dumped her." I said slowly, I didn't care about that right now though. Gwen was dead. How was I supposed to get back to normal without her?  
  
"But that was back in..."  
  
but I cut him off "6th year."  
  
"Lily, how old are you?"  
  
"16, look Potter..." more tears ran down my face "...I just want to be alone right now." With that said, I dashed back through the house and up the stairs, leaving him standing in the kitchen. I went back to the bedroom flung myself on the bed.  
  
Memories of Gwen filled my mind as tears flowed down my cheeks. The time that we snuck into the kitchens, the time when we got lost in the forbidden forest during a detention, and so many more. Then it dawn on me, hopefully I was going to go back to being 16 soon. Gwen didn't die until she was 21... if I knew in advance how it happened, I could stop it! That thought made me feel somewhat better so I stood up and dried my eyes and began looking around the room for something familiar. I'd set my wand on the nightstand, next to it was a picture of me and Gwen, but it look as if it had been taken sometime around age 18. We were standing in front of Hagrid's hut and both drenched in a blue substance. Next to that picture sat another one; however this one was of the mauruders.  
  
On the other side of the room, on a night stand sat a jewelry box. I opened the box and recognized immediately my mother's wedding ring. Oh no, that wasn't possible... was my mother gone too? I took a deep breath and added that to the list of things I would try to prevent. I also spotted a pearl necklace I'd gotten for my 13th birthday, a watch Clarissa ad given me ages ago, earrings I'd had for as far back as I could remember along with other pieces of my jewelry all looking just like they had yesterday only more aged. Besides my jewelry I also saw tons of things I'd never seen before in my life, an emerald necklace with matching earrings, what looked as if it was MY wedding ring and very expensive looking diamond and ruby bracelet.  
  
I went over to a closet and stepped inside. I spotted my Gryffindor scarf which looked extremely more tattered and torn than it had the day before, however the fizzing wizzbee stain was still on there from my 3rd year. I pulled out a purple robe with the letters LP embroidered in the top left hand corner. I slipped off the frilly lingerie and put on the robe, feeling slightly more comfortable.  
  
Then I grabbed my wand off the nightstand did a few quick self hygiene charms (to fix hair, brushing teeth etc.), and went down the stairs.  
  
James was sitting in a red chair by a fireplace in the foyer. I completely ignored him as I made my way to the kitchen. Unfortunately he followed me. I pulled out the blue page for the second time, tapped it and spoke clearly the name "Clarissa Dorance"  
  
I figured if Gwen couldn't help me Clarissa would. "Not Found" said the parchment and my heart dropped. There was no possible way Clarissa could be gone too.  
  
"Lily, don't you mean 'Clarissa Lupin'?" James coldly as he leaded against the kitchen table.  
  
"No way..." I said awestruck "Clarissa and Remus?" I questioned him  
  
"No dear no... Clarissa and Remus's brother Romulus got married 4 months ago... but before you talk to Clarissa I think we need to talk this out."  
  
"No thank you Potter, you would be the last person on earth who I'd ask for help from."  
  
He looked hurt, but I didn't care Potter had done some many things to me over the past few years, I didn't quite trust him.  
  
"Lily, if you're only 16 you don't know what's happened over the past 7 years correct?" he asked patiently  
  
"yes."  
  
"Then you have no idea how much has changed." He told me  
  
"Perhaps, but that is why I am going to Clarissa's."  
  
"Lily, WAIT!"  
  
I ignored him and took the blue page with me as I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I stood at the end of the driveway and looked at my house. It was just like I'd always pictured it would be. It had yellow siding with red brick and white picket fence. There was a vegetable garden off to the right side and a Cherry tree on a hill on the left.  
  
I glanced down at the blue page and read the address. 1342 GoldenLion Ridge. I tapped the blue page and said "map" and instantly a map from where I was now (56 Godric Hallow) to Clarissa's formed on the page. It wasn't far; it looked as if it was only about a 30 minute walk. Wishing I had a broom I turned left as headed down the street.  
  
As I walked several people who I'd never seen before in my life said hello to me, most called me a Lily a few took me off guard and called me "Mrs. Potter". Just the thought of that made my insides cringe. I needed to get home, and prevent this nightmare from ever coming true.  
  
I crossed over "Helga's Bridge", passed "Dippet Drive" and went through "Crouch Cove". As I came to the end of Crouch Cove and made my way on to Golden Lion Ridge I heard a pop. It sounded as if someone had apperated just a few feet behind me. However when I turned to look, there was no one there.  
  
Slightly frightened I started walking faster and faster until I was almost running. Then I saw it. Number 1342 GoldenLion Ridge. It was a small blue house with a tiny flower patch off to one side. I made my way up the drive way and to the front porch. On the porch was a wooden bench swing and a few potted plants. I found it odd that the swing was slightly swaying, but there was no wind, not even a breeze.  
  
I knocked on the door, but no one answered.  
  
I knocked again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Then finally a few moments later, the door opened, and there stood Clarissa. She looked extremely different but I knew it was her. Her hair was no longer the beautiful honey like color that it had one been, but shockingly blond, so blond that it was practically white. She was about an inch taller than she was the day before and there was no trace of a smile on her face.  
  
"Issa, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I began "I need your help, you'll never believe what's happened."  
  
"Mrs. Potter" she started, her face still showing no sign of happiness but instead looking as if someone had just put a large piece of dung under her nose "I don't know, what makes you think that after EVERYTHING that you did to me AND GWEN that I would help you in ANYWAY. Please remove yourself from my presence or I shall go get my wand and move you myself!" With that said she shut the door.  
  
Confused and upset I sat down on her swing and began to cry.  
  
"There, there darling it's going to be ok." Said a voice, that had no owner. I looked around trying to see where it had come from but no one was there. Then James's body came out of nowhere as he pulled off an invisibility cloak and folded it on his lap. Then he put his arm around me. I moved away.  
  
"Lily, are you ready to talk this out with me yet?"  
  
With Gwen gone, and Clarissa acting strangely it looked as if I had no choice. I nodded and Potter stood up and beckoned me to follow him. I did. We walked away from the house and then he said. "Ok so tell me again, what's the last thing you remember before you woke up this morning."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N Hey dolls!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep it up and u can expect another review in 7 days!  
  
Mucho luv,  
  
Lj 


	4. A Trick of Time

Chapter 3- _A Trick of Time  
_  
"I already told you!" I said annoyed  
  
"Tell me again." He responded his temper slightly rising, but trying to remain patient with me.  
  
"Just Caroline coming into our dorm and crying because YOU dumped her."  
  
"Anything else? Anything that might have triggered this?" he asked as we began turned onto Crouch Cove.  
  
"No..." I said slightly wondering weather I should tell him about the prayer I said last night.  
  
"Look Lily, I know you don't like me, but trust me as of right now I'm the only one who can get you back to normal." He told me as if he could sense that I was holding something back  
  
I glared at him...  
  
"It's true... and don't look at me like that!" he said sounding annoyed "When Gwen died Clarissa blamed you for it, and she's held that against you ever since..."  
  
'of course' I thought 'Clarissa and her grudges.'  
  
"...even though it wasn't your fault." He finished  
  
"Well, what about Caroline?"  
  
"Caroline moved to Australia to study the knezzels." He said  
  
We walked for awhile in silence. I could not believe that I was actually walking somewhere ALONE with James Potter. As we walked over Helga's Bridge, Potter muttered to himself "Now it all makes sense."  
  
"What makes sense?" I asked  
  
"I'll tell you later." He said quietly  
  
"No tell me NOW." I snapped  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Wonderful." I said sarcastically "Just as I always thought, you are a useless git."  
  
He stopped walking and turned to me "Don't snap at me! I'm only trying to help you. As much as you don't want to believe it Mrs. Potter I love you and you ARE my wife. This will even be a bigger shocker. The 23 year old version of yourself is madly in love with me. So if you don't trust me, trust yourself the older and wiser version."  
  
"We'll as soon as I get BACK to where I came from I'm making sure this nightmare never comes true. You and I will never be married. Ever."  
  
"So you think." He said harshly  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as we started walking again  
  
"It means, that you are only 16 years old and have not yet reached your NEWTS yet. You haven't learned about "Tricks of Time" yet. That's stuff that you learn about in teorialogy. A class that only certain students take in their 7th year. Oh by the way, incase you're curious both of us end up taking that class." The slight matureness that he'd had this morning was gone. He was acting more and more like the way I know him.  
  
"Are you willing to enlighten me?" I asked through gritted teeth  
  
"Enlighten you about what?"  
  
"Tricks of Time, you idiot!"  
  
"Not if you ask me like that!" he said devilishly  
  
"James darling" I said in an ever-so-sweetly sickening voice "Would you please be so kind to tell me what a trick of time is?" I batted my eyelashes to add sarcasm to it.  
  
"Well no ones quite sure what it is." He began "It's basically a time illusion that happens for a particular reason; to make an event happen or to keep an event from happening."  
  
"So I'm here for a reason?" I said thinking about Gwen in the back of my mind  
  
"However, you can't be certain what that reason is."  
  
"But I think I know." I said  
  
"You can't assume anything. You just have to let it play out. You're here for a reason and no matter what you think, you are here for that reason, and that reason alone."  
  
"Ya sure." I said rolling my eyes  
  
"And when it's time to send you home...you'll be sent back. It could take a few hours, a few days, who knows maybe even a month."  
  
"A MONTH?" I said completely and utterly disgusted at the thought of being stuck with Potter that long.  
  
"Yes darling, a month. I'm not thrilled about it either but it's true."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Later that night I was sitting in the foyer muttering to myself, while petting Aphrodite my owl. She looked older, her eyes held even more wisdom than they had before and it looked as if her age seemed to be catching up on her. She wasn't quite as lively as she usually was, her feathers were no longer pure white but slightly tinted grey.  
  
James came into the foyer carrying the prophet, sat down in a big arm chair and began to read. I hadn't spoken to him since we'd arrived home.  
  
"You know..." he said after a few minutes "Talking to yourself isn't healthy."  
  
I stopped muttering.  
  
"I've been thinking." He told me "You need to start acting more like Lily Potter, you could be here for awhile."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well darling, I called in sick for you at work today, but if you're here for awhile, you're eventually going to have to go in."  
  
"Where do I work?"  
  
"Department of experimental charms in the ministry, and you're a charmer for the order."  
  
"The order?"  
  
"We'll get into that later, Lily you need to start acting like your 23 year old self. If you don't, people will catch on and the more people who know, the harder it will be for your purpose here to be complete..."  
  
"And it'll take me longer to get back."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So tell me about myself."  
  
"We'll like I said you're 23, you work in the ministry but also part time for the order. You still have your temper..."  
  
I looked at him strangely  
  
"Yes Lily, you did and STILL do have a temper. Although you don't channel it at me anymore. The most common target is Clarissa."  
  
"Clarissa?"  
  
"Yes, you and Clarissa have been at war the past 2 years. You see when Gwen died, she didn't let you tell your half of the story and completely blamed Gwen's death on you, even though it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well, Clarissa's not speaking to me, Gwen's... well she's not here. Caroline's in Australia, DO I HAVE ANY FRIENDS?"  
  
"Yes, you have me..."  
  
I glared at him again, if Potter was my only friend I might as well kill myself and put my 23 year old-self out of her misery. Then he finished "...don't look at me like that! You also have Josie and Olivia. They're our neighbors next door, be careful around them. They know you almost as well as I do, and they'll be able to spot this in a heart beat. Then there's Ana and Susan, from the office. Plus lots more."  
  
"What else?" I asked eager to hear about my future self  
  
"Umm you're an excellent cook, you're actually friends with Sirius, you have knack for getting yourself into trouble..."  
  
"What do you mean I'm friends with Sirius?" I asked disgusted! I hated Sirius, he was worse than James.  
  
"Well you are MARRIED to me. Things change Lily. You wouldn't believe how much you changed during 6th year."  
  
"We'll Potter..." I began but he cut me off  
  
"Lily, I'm just going to ask one thing of you. Stop calling me that."  
  
"Fine, JAMES." I said annoyed "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."  
  
"No you're not. You have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"All the MORE REASON to GO TO BED." I argued, he was a nutcase  
  
"No darling, all the more reason to stay up and study."  
  
"Study what?" Sure I was supposed to have a potions test tomorrow but I had no clue how I was supposed to get back for that.  
  
"You have to memorize all the names and personalities of your co workers." He said as he yawned  
  
"You are not serious, how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Simple, I'll help you." He said as he went over to the desk drawer and pulled out a photograph. There was me, smiling and waving surrounded by people.  
  
"Ok, that's Ana you share an office with her..."  
  
James told me about each person, each person's family, and my relationship with each person. We stayed up till almost 3 and then finally he just stopped.  
  
"Lils, I'm tired. I think we've done as much as we can."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm getting something to drink, then I'm going to bed. Why don't you head up, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight." I said as I forced myself up the stairs  
  
"Goodnight my flower." I heard him mutter.  
  
I went into the bedroom pulled down the bed, changed into an old t-shirt and crawled in.  
  
I was almost asleep when I heard my door creak open. James came in pulled back the covers and started to come into the bed. I screamed.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled  
  
"Going to sleep." He groaned and he put his head on the pillow.  
  
"I don't think so mister!" I said as I pushed him out of the bed  
  
"OW! Lily!"  
  
I threw his pillow at him. "You're on the couch tonight! ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
  
He groaned again, muttered a few select 4 letter words and made his way out of the room. I heard him go down the stairs and drifted into a deep and dreamful sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
-Authors note- so what did you guys think of that? I hope you like it!!! You guys are amazing thanks for all the fabulous reviews keep them coming!!  
  
Mucho luv!  
  
Jeannie!


	5. Pancakes and brooms

Chapter 4  
  
Aphrodite, the goddess of love, danced around me muttering "time will tell, time will heal, time will show" while my owl, who was named for the goddess was sitting on her shoulder. Her son, cupid shot arrows of attraction at me but I dodged each one. Then looking frustrated the goddess conjured a garden and plucked a lily flower from it handing it to a stag that had instantly appeared. The stag galloped around the goddess holding the flower in his mouth. I turned my head for a moment to avoid one of cupid's arrows but when I turned my head back, the stag was gone and in its place was James Potter. He held out the flower for me to take but I refused. Cupid shot another arrow at me, but instead of avoiding it I caught it and snapped it in 2. Then throwing the pieces on the ground I stepped on them until they shattered and broke into fragments that could never be repaired.  
  
THEN... I woke up. I pondered the dream for a moment and then decided to open my eyes. My heart fell as I saw that I was still in the bedroom and not back at Hogwarts.  
  
I crawled out of bed and walked over to closet. I slipped on a bottle green robe embroidered with Department of Experimental Charms in the top left corner. I did a few self hygiene charms and left the bedroom.  
  
As I went down the stairs, a fantastic aroma filled the air. Something smelled amazing. As I entered the kitchen I saw something I would have never imagined possible. James was standing over the stove wearing an apron and flipping what looked like pancakes. James was cooking... THE MUGGLE WAY?  
  
I gave him a strange look and then he told me "You always say food taste better prepared the muggle way. I thought I'd make you a treat this morning." And then he flipped two of the pancakes on a plate and set it at an empty seat. I just stared at it.  
  
"Go on, eat them. They're your favorite, and they're getting cold." He said as he smiled at me. He was right, they were my favorite. My mom use to make them for Petunia and me when we were younger. Only one thing was missing...  
  
"Oh sorry Lils. I almost forgot." And he pulled a bottle out of the cabinet. The bottle was identical to the one my mom use to have I opened the cap and smelled the inside. It was my mothers "secret pancake sauce" to this day I had no clue what was in it, I just knew the distinct smell of it and that what ever the ingredients were they tasted fantastic on pancakes. I poured the blue grey liquid on to the hotcakes and then began to cut them. By the time I was finished cutting James put another plate infront of the seat across from mine and sat down. He reached for the bottle and put some of the sauce on his cakes and began to eat. I took a bit of mine, they were amazing. They were almost as fabulous as the ones my mom made.  
  
"James these are fantastic!" I told him as I grinned and shoved the pancakes bite by bite into my mouth  
  
"What? You doubted my cooking?" he said jokingly  
  
"Well ya, kinda."  
  
"Just goes to show that there's more to people than you might think."  
  
TAP TAP TAP I glanced over my shoulder and Aphrodite was tapping her beak against the glass window while clutching an unusually large envelope in her feet. I stood up and let her in. The envelope was addressed to me. Only surprisingly is wasn't addressed to Lily Potter, it was addressed to ME Lily Evans. I flipped over the envelope and the back was sealed with a crest whose main form was a heart with wings. I tore it open and my mouth dropped to the ground as I saw what was inside. Pieces of a broken arrow, like from my dream.  
  
"Lily is something wrong." James asked  
  
"No nothing at all" I lied as I sprinted up to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. This was not normal THIS WAS THE ARROW FROM MY DREAM!! I shoved the envelope in my under garment drawer then dashed back down the stairs.  
  
"Lily are you sure nothings wrong?" James asked  
  
Slightly calmer I replied "No James, nothing at all."  
  
I finished my pancakes and wiped off my face. Then I realized something.  
  
"James, how am I suppose to get to work?" I asked stupidly  
  
"Well, I was thinking about that. I'm assuming you don't know how to apperate?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"Well you can't floo into the ministry and as much as you might want one we don't own a car, so obviously the only answer is..."  
  
"No James no!" I said knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"Lily it's the only way."  
  
"No way, there's no way I'm getting on a broom."  
  
"Lily, you're going to be fine."  
  
"No, I'm not going and you can't make me! James you can't honestly tell me you don't remember what happened in first year?"  
  
"Ok so you fell a few feet off a broom..."  
  
"A FEW FEET? YOU CALL 65 FEET A FEW FEET?"  
  
"Calm down Lils, I promise nothing will happen to you." He said  
  
"how can you promise that?"  
  
"because I will be flying and you will be sitting on the back of the broom" he said as he grabbed a broom out of the closet  
  
"wait you're flying..." I said sounding more nervous  
  
"Lily, calm down. You KNOW I'm a good flyer and I swear I won't let anything happen to you. So come on!" He said slightly pushing me out the back door. He mounted the broom and I took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Lily, come on. It's gonna be fine."  
  
"No James, I can't."  
  
"Come on... you're going to be late!"  
  
"Lets just call me in sick"  
  
"No, Lily come on..."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can I promise nothing will happen to you... Look I know you're afraid, but unless you wanna get your 23 year old self in a lot of trouble you have to do this."  
  
"there's got to be another way, like a port key?"  
  
"Lily I've thought about this and there's no other way. Believe it or not you actually grow out of your fear of flying before 6th year is over. For our first date I actually took you flying over the grounds, and you weren't scared at all."  
  
"How do I know your not lying... how do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't... but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Lily l swear." And with saying that he looked me straight in the eye and a chill went up my spine. With fear exploding through my body I walked over to the broom and stratled my leg over it.  
  
"Hold on." He told me, and I nervously put my hands around his waist. He turned his head to look back at me. He winked and the with a WOOSH we took off from the ground.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	6. And neither am I

LAST TIME ON... a trick of time

"Hold on." He told me, and I nervously put my hands around his waist. He turned his head to look back at me. He winked and the with a WOOSH we took off from the ground

now on with the story............

END OF CHAPTER 4

Chapter 5  
and neither am I

I shut my eyes and made my grip around his waist tighter as we zoomed up and into the clouds.

"James! Slow down!" I begged him

"Only if you open your eyes."

"No!" I squealed and just as I said that we began to go even faster "SLOW DOWN!"

"Just open your eyes."

"Ok, but slow down first!." The broom began to slow down and I opened my eyes.

"See it's not that bad is it?"

He was right. It was so beautiful so breath taking. I'd never seen anything like it.

"It's gorgeous!" I told him

He looked back at me "I thought you might like it. Its not as bad as you might think."

"No, I guess its not."

"and neither am I." he winked and then turned back around and the broom started going faster again. This time, I wasn't scared.

(a/n- this next section is from the point of view of Lily's 23 yr. old self.)

The yesterday and today have been some of the oddest days of my life. I'm 23 years old trapped in my 16 yr. old self's body. I'm back at Hogwarts, my best friend is alive again, my future husband thinks I hate him (well my 16 year old self does) and a friend of mine who hasn't spoken to me in 2 years is speaking to me.

Sure back when I was 16 I got trapped in a trick of time, but I never dreamed that when I was 23 it would happen again. Although I suppose it's only logical I mean if I was 23 when I was 16 wouldn't it make sense that I'm 16 when I'm supposed to be 23? I really should have seen this coming.

"Lily are you feeling better today?" said Gwen as she came skipping back into our dorm.

"Somewhat." I responded

"Ya, you still don't seem like your normal self. Maybe Potter put some kind of trancing potion on that last rose he sent you."

I'd forgotten about the roses that James used to send me.

"Ya maybe."

We walked out of the dorm together. As happy as I was to have Gwen back, I wasn't looking forward to another day of being 16.

(ok we're going back to the 16yr Lily trapped as 23)

We arrived at the ministry and James walked me to my office. He kept telling me things to remember and told me to avoid doing work cause I'd probably just screw things up for my future self.

"Ok here we are. Remember Ana's..."

"I know, I know she's the person I share my office with."

"Precisely... you'll be fine. Avoid doing work, I'm gonna go. Bye Lils."

"bye James." I opened the door to my office but just before I closed it behind me I waved goodbye.

"I love you Lily." He said and I shut the door

He loved me?

"James flew you here again today? How romantic! Geeze Lily I don't know how you found a catch like him... Jeremy never does anything like that for me."

I turned around to see Ana shuffling papers at her desk. Ok, Ana was the one who was a few years older than me, had a boy named Jacob and was married to what James called a "low life".

"How's Jacob doing?" I asked nervously as I made my way over to my own desk

"Oh he's fine. He's spending the week with my mother."

I spent the entire day trying to remember names and faces. Once or twice I got lost in the ministry, about 5 times I mixed up people names, and atleast 8 people told me I didn't seem like myself and that I should take the rest of the day off. On the bright side, I managed to go the whole day without doing any work.

Seven hours after he dropped me off James came back and picked me up... I still couldn't get over that 'he loved me'. So I didn't talk much. It was weird. This guy who I hated and loathed more than anyone on the planet, loved me? How was that possible?

We arrived back at godrics hallow. I sat down in the parlor and picked up a picture on the coffee table. I was wearing a pale pink dress robe and Gwen had on a sea green one. We looked to be about 21 years old and were holding a chicken while James and Remus were in the background rolling on the ground with laughter.

James came over holding a tray. It had 2 goblets of pumpkin juice on it. He beckoned for me to take one, I took it then he sat down.

"We're you looking at that?" he asked pointing to the picture

"ya, why the hell am I holding a chicken, while wearing dress robes?"

"That was Caroline's wedding, and umm Sirius and I decided to have a little fun. I must say Caroline and Amos weren't to thrilled about it though. Of course we couldn't resist, I mean Amos is and was such a pretty boy, perfect at everything. It was the perfect opportunity."

"I see." I said as I rolled my eyes, maybe James was just the same as his 16 year old self. "Wait... did you say Amos? As in Amos Diggory?"

"Ya, actually you got a letter from caroline about a week ago. She just had a baby boy, I think they named it Charlie, or something with a C."

Ha, so Caroline had found 'the one' and she was wrong, it wasn't James Potter.

"How long was this taken before Gwen..." I couldn't finish it. I still didn't want to believe she was gone.

He let out a small sigh. "2 weeks."

I took a deep breath "How did it happen?"

He set down his pumpkin juice "Lils, I'm not sure I should, I don't think you can handle it..."

"I can."

"But... Lils..."

"Tell me."

"Well it was a beautiful day outside and you and I were brewing a potion. You were out in the herb garden getting some wilt leaf to finish it off but you got bitten by something. You were a mess, you weren't thinking straight and your hand was turning orange then it turned blue. I took you to St. Mungo's to have it looked at."

I nodded.

"Well Gwen was a healer, and even though it was her day off she decided to come in and look at your hand for herself. I talked to her before she came over and she said that the healer who was looking after you was a bone head."

It would only make sense that Gwen wouldn't trust anyone but herself to look after me.

"Well actually this is the odd part. When I went into your room and told you that Gwen was coming you told me to go back and tell her not to. I didn't see what the problem was, like I said you were out of it and not acting like yourself. Whatever bit you was affecting your brain so I didn't take you quite seriously. I thought it might be good for you to see her. She might wack some sense into you, but then you started crying and going into hysterics about how you didn't want her there and that she had to stay where she was. I didn't listen and finally you started crying so hard that tears the size of galleons were coming down your cheeks. I kept waiting and waiting for Gwen to show up, but she never did."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Gwen was flying her broom. She'd always hated apperating. Didn't like to bother with it. Plus as clever as she was, she wasn't very good at it. The weird thing is, we don't know how she died. A few hours after I talked to her she was found laying in a field her broom busted in two."

My stomach tied itself in a knot, and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. James stood up, walked over to me and sat down with me on the couch. He put his arm around me and I set my head on his shoulder.

"So Clarissa was right?" I sobbed "It was my fault."

"No darling it wasn't."

"But she was coming to see me." I cried

"I know she was, but you wouldn't have been able to keep her away. She loved you like the sister she never had. There was no way she was going to let any other healer touch you."

"But she's gone... because of me..." I cried

He came over and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulders. Then he wiped a tear from my eye.

"No darling, no. It's not your fault."

"But...I..." I studdered as he looked me in the eye. I turned my head away and he picked up my hand.

"Lily look at me."

I couldn't.

"Lillian Evans Potter look at me."

Slowly I turned my head to meet his eyes. Then he said "Lily, I may not be YOUR husband, but I do want to be your friend. You have to trust me when I tell you this is not your fault."

I rested my head on his shoulder again. Then after a few moments I realized what I was doing. No matter how sweet he was, he was still James Potter. The James Potter I loathed and hated, but how could I hate this man? He's done nothing but be patient with me since I got here. Now he's letting me cry on his shoulder. Maybe deep down James wasn't so bad.

"Shhh..." he said "Lily, its gonna be ok."

"ya I know."

I stayed with him like that for a few minutes. Then I stood up, yawned and said "ok I'm going to turn in for the night."

"ya, that's probably a good idea." He told me as he began making a bed up on the couch.

"Good night James." I said

"Sweet Dreams Lily."

"And, James?"

"Yes?"

"thanks."

With that said I headed up the spiral stair case to my bedroom.

I yawned a few times, changed into some night cloths and crawled into bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I remembered the pieces of the arrow. Out of curiosity I forced my self out of my bed to examine them one last time. I opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope.

The name Lily Evans glittered on the front. I opened the envelope again and my stomach did twists and turns, and my heart started beating faster.

The arrow was whole again.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Dollface

Chapter 6  
dollface, dearie and dah'ling  
  
I stared at the arrow along time. My mind rushing. What did this mean? How was this possible? First the pieces come into my possession, then they heal themselves? It didn't make sense. It was a piece of a dream. Dreams weren't real. I couldn't understand it!  
  
I went over to the bed, and while examining the beautiful arrow I fell asleep.  
  
That night, Aphrodite visited my dreams again. The beautiful goddess sat on a thrown while my owl sat on her shoulder and a stag sat at her side. Without being able to control myself I walked forward and placed the arrow at the goddess's feet. The goddess drew the arrow toward her and then placed it at the feet of the stag. The stag picked up the arrow with his teeth and held it as a dog would hold a bone. I ran to the stag and tried to take the arrow back, but I failed. Then...  
  
...I woke up, and the arrow was gone.  
  
I had just had it and it vanished? How was it possible? Where had it gone?  
  
Puzzled I looked out the window, the sun was just beginning to rise. I pulled off the covers and got ready for the morning.  
  
I came down the stairs, and this time there was no aroma of fresh frying pancakes instead loud and obnoxious roar of laughter. As I came to the bottom of the stairs I saw James and man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He turned to face me. He was tan, his eyes sparkled blue and his face boar a grin the size of big ben.  
  
"Good Morning Lily darling how are you on this fantastically beautiful morning!" he said overly cheerfully  
  
I looked to James for a little help.  
  
"Lily, Sirius just stopped by to say hello before he headed to Hogmeade for the day."  
  
"BLACK?" I asked awestruck and disgusted at the same time. He looked nothing like his 16 year old self sure he was still drop dead gorgeous but there was a wisdom in his face.   
  
"Black? Dearie we haven't been on a last name basis since Hogwarts. Are you feeling ok dah'ling." And with saying that he skipped over to me picked me up around the waist and spun me in a circle. Was this man insane?  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked dumbfounded as I headed over to James and stood behind him.  
  
"Me?" he asked stupidly  
  
"Yes you are you..." I began but James cut me off.  
  
"Padfoot she's not quite feeling well." He told him  
  
"Ya I can tell. Honestly Lils your acting like a teenager."  
  
"Well that's because I'm..." I began to shout angrily but then James cut me off again.  
  
"not feeling well." James finished for me as he glared at me  
  
"ya." I agreed through gritted teeth  
  
"Well dollface, I hope you feel better soon cause this wicked witch of the west attitude doesn't really work for you." Sirius told me.  
  
"Wait back up... how in the world do you know what that wicked witch of the west is?" I asked dumbfounded. The wicked witch of the west was a character from an old muggle movie, how would Sirius know about that? He's as pureblooded as they get.  
  
"Whoa doll, you really must not be feeling well. Are you forgetting Josie?"  
  
My mind began racing trying to remember who Josie was. Then it clicked, James had warned me about her. She was our neighbor who quote 'knows me almost as well as James does', but she was MY friend why would one of my friends be stupid enough to associate with Sirius? Despite his 'drop dead gorgeousness' Sirius was the world's biggest prat.  
  
Thinking quickly I replied "no, of course not how could I forget Josie?" I glanced at James sending him a look that plainly said 'HELP!' Much to my anger and annoyment he dismissed the look and went over to the table on the left side of the room. He picked up a pebble out of a bowl and threw it at Sirius. Before hitting him the pebble burst into a puff of smoke and covered the man in a pink powder.  
  
"Now come on prongs that's not fair!" he said as he began dancing around as if not being able to hold still.  
  
"Aren't they remarkable?" james said laughing. "To bad they didn't have these when we were at Hogwarts, we could have had a blast with them. Then we wouldn't have had to learn the craft illegally."  
  
"Ya too bad... but seriously Prongs did you have to throw it at me?" he said as hair began slowly growing on him. "I mean I'm not exactly in the mood to go into work like 'this'."  
  
"Like what?" I asked as I noticed Sirius starting to shrink.  
  
Sirius ignored me, and went on talking to James. "Well I suppose whenever Sirius Jr. arrives... he'll have fun with these things when he gets to Hogwarts..." finally Sirius was no more than a yard tall and covered in hair. Then his face slowly started changing until he looked remarkably like a monkey. I started laughing uncontrollable and then a few minutes later the monkey's hair grew shorter as he grew taller.  
  
"Must a been a dud." James told Sirius as they both burst out laughing.  
  
"what do you mean?" I asked "It worked didn't it?"  
  
"God dollface" Sirius began "you act like you've never used an IA before. They're bloody useful in the order doll, heck we use them all the time. It was suppose to last 20 minutes, not 2 dearie."  
  
"oh yea... of course." I lied still having no clue what an IA or the order was.  
  
"Dearie I think you better call in sick. You're acting crazy... heck maybe Sirius Jr. is finally on the way!"  
  
"I don't think so." James said blushing slightly  
  
"Well I'm off to Hogsmeade for the day. Dollface I highly suggest you call in sick I mean... in your condition it wouldn't be wise to go to work today. See ya later Prongs!" and with a crack this insane monkey man apperated and left.  
  
"James what did he mean 'my condition' and who the hell is Sirius Jr." I asked annoyed  
  
"Oh that." James replied "Well Sirius is basically convinced that we're going to name our first child after him, whether it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"wait a second..." I asked disgusted "James... AM I PREGNANT?"  
  
"No your not. Relax! Sirius is just being crazy."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked slightly frightened  
  
"almost positive."  
  
"Ok then, what's an IA and what the heck is this 'order'" I asked feeling somewhat stupid  
  
"an IA stands for an instant animagus and 'the order' is an organization we belong to." He replied  
  
"An organization for what?" I asked  
  
"Nothing we need to get into right now. However I think Sirius is right maybe you should call in sick today."  
  
"Ok, after the fabulous day I had yesterday none of them wouldn't believe I wasn't actually sick."   
  
I sent Aphrodite to my boss telling her that I wouldn't be in today, James left for work and I had the whole house to myself. I decided now was a good opportunity for me to snoop around a bit. Take a look through my future. I headed up to my bedroom and began to dig under my bed. I pulled out a big box labeled "Hogwarts stuff" and first thing on the top of that box was a large enveloped addressed to Lily Evans with the NEWT seal on the back. Did I dare open it? I did. I received an O in charms and teorialogy and an A in transfiguration and Defense against the dark arts. I put the scores back in the envelope and began digging deeper. I found a few roses that I assumed James had sent me, a photograph of us kissing under the mistletoe and a glass lily. Photographs of me, Gwen and Clarissa, books and A HEAD GIRL BADGE!!! I grinned with delight. I packed the stuff back into the box and then began digging deeper under the bed. I found a second box labeled "marauders". I opened it and found a list of pranks. There was even a little system that they were categorized by. Pranks that had been done successfully had a little green star by them, pranks that had failed miserably had a red X and pranks that they never completed or got around to doing had a blue dot by them. I saw several I recognized. Including the giant poster James had hung of himself in the commons. As I dug deeper the poster was actually in the box, along with a poster of Sirius and a giant poster of a stag, a dog, a rat and a wolf. Buried in the bottom and wrapped in bubble wrap looked as if it was a talon from the whomping willow. A Book titled "Animagus for the daring soul." And a blank piece of parchment. Those must have been James memories. Even further under the bed was an unopened package addressed to myself. Even odder than it being unopened was that the package was from my sister Petunia. I was just about to untie the string when I heard a knock at the door.  
  
I went down stairs and looked through the peep whole and when I saw who was standing on the other side I almost fainted. Not sure whether to open the door or not I just stood there awestruck. Then the women shouted through the door.  
  
"Lily I know you're in there and I know you know its me. Open up!"  
  
Without knowing what to do or say I shouted "Alright." I went over to the shelf where James and I kept the keys and picked the gold one up. I put it in the key hole, twisted it, turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
Clarissa Lupin took a deep breath and stepped inside my house.  
  
End of Chapter 6


End file.
